


Drown All Dreams

by Bahar1182



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Halloween event, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pirates, Royalty, Ruggie "eat the rich" Bucchi, Violence, fluff????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Yes this an AU I wrote right after watching the live stream because someone's gotta do it. Though I'm a few days late.
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Drown All Dreams

_There were talks of a prince. A prince who one day ran away, no one knew where to. He was assumed dead until ten years later, the people heard whispers of a pirate ship. And the captain had a familiar name._

"Leona-san! It's time for breakfast." Leona opened his eyes to see Jack standing above him. "Where's Ruggie?" He yawned and got up as Jack answered. "We got a lot of gold this last time, so he took some of the guys to buy things we'd need. He came to wake you up before going but you kept sleeping."

Leona didn't say anything, he wasn't in a bad mood but he wasn't excited for the day either. "He put a shirt on and got out of his cabin, the wind from the sea wasn't strong but it was appreciated.

How long had it been since he'd become this ship's captain? He forgot. He didn't feel like a king or someone superior when he walked in between the mostly drunk crewmates, but he felt good and at ease. Though, he'd like for them to respect him a little more. It usually only took a growl to scare them.

Well, most of them. Ruggie had stopped fearing him years ago. He'd just growl back and laugh. Leona wouldn't admit it, but he could see why everyone respected the smallest person on board the most. He'd boss them around and make sure they were doing their job, he caught three people trying to murder Leona and even helped with the small things like the food or the dishes. 

Also, he was the only one who could easily go shopping. People underestimate him 9 out of 10 times, so there wasn't a big price for his head. The only people who knew how dangerous he was were the people who had fought him in person. Although, they were mostly dead.

"We're back!" Leona heard his yell and looked down to see him coming up, three people following him with their hands full of food. Ruggie spotted Leona and ran upstairs towards him. "Good morning Leona-san! Did you already eat breakfast?" Leona smirked. "I did, mom!"

Ruggie smirked back. "If you had that sort of kink you should've told me earlier!" Leona chuckled. A bag in Ruggie's hand caught his attention. "Hmm? This? I got donuts! Do you want some?" He opened the bag to show Leona. They smelt good but Leona knew it was too sugary for his liking. "Nah. We should prepare to move so don't eat all of it at once. I'm not going to let you use those guys to make donuts again. We don't need another accident."

A few years ago, their ship almost burned down because Ruggie and some of the guys decided to bake Leona a birthday cake. But what they forgot was that half of them only knew how to cook meat, and the other half had no talent other than killing. The result? As soon as Ruggie turned his head there was a huge fire. Although the new people aboard were more useful, like Jack who took care of plants and was responsible, neither the hyena nor the lion could trust them.

"Yeah... I'll be careful," Ruggie said as he ate one of the donuts, making Leona chuckle. "By the way, Leona-san, they're still looking for you." Wow, way to ruin the mood. "It's been 20 years..." "Ten! That's why I told you to stop being lazy." "Yeah yeah, whatever. But why won't they give up? It's not like something's gonna change if I go back." He could still remember the way his home, if you could call it that, smelt. Too sweet, too good. Like when someone uses a cheap perfume to cover the smell of alcohol, but they end up using too much. _Home_ wasn't somewhere he liked to go back to. None of the guys aboard did. Those guys had all left something behind and accepted the fact that there was no turning back. Some of them, like Ruggie, had their reasons for choosing to be a pirate. Others, like Leona, simply started it to get away from everything and had gotten to a point where no regrets could fix anything. They brutally murdered, stole, and just did everything to simply fulfill their wicked ways of living.

Though, there were some people who realized it wasn't their dream job. They only realized after the first time they stole something important. Someone's life, for example. Some stayed on board and washed their morals away with a drink after drink, some ran away, and some took their own life. Leona saw so many of them the first year he ran away to live on the sea, he could've ended up being one of them, if the sea wasn't so big and exciting. It took him less than five years to become the captain (no one talks about the ex-captain, it's somehow forbidden) and he's been ruling ever since. They know his name and his face, they fear him and respect him, and that's all he should need.

But the hunger never goes away. They traveled for this long, seen so many things no one else did, and he still craves for more.

"We're all like this." Ruggie once said as he turned around to face Leona. His fragile body was covered with scars, he even had a matching scar with Leona on his chest. Leona likes to look at it, it's like a secret bond between them. "We're all here because we're hungry for something. Well, I'm here 'cause I don't know how else am I supposed to live. So my hunger is mostly food-related. But you know what I mean." Leona chuckled. Ruggie was right, they were here because they wanted something from this life that they couldn't get any other way.

Leona looked at the hyena running around the ship, ordering the younger but much bigger guys around. Something outside caught his eyes. People in their navy blue uniforms, holding their weapons and coming closer by seconds. _How fun!_ "Ruggie! Hurry up! We're going to be in trouble!" Everyone knew what that meant, he wanted to get in trouble. Jack sighed. "Well, it's been a long time since I last exercised properly." Other guys agreed and started getting ready. The plan was always the same, they made some of the officers get on board and have fun with them. They either killed all of them or injured them. Then sent their bodies back with a boat, with a bag of gold inside of it. Ruggie felt bad for the poor fishermen who had to find rotten bodies.

"Get ready guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more after we see the whole event Idk.


End file.
